


[Podfic]  Something was bound to go right sometime today

by argentumlupine



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Raleigh has no idea what life is going to be like, now that he and Mako have saved the world. Fortunately, at least he's not alone.</em></p>
<p>podfic of the fic by Skoll</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Something was bound to go right sometime today

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something was bound to go right sometime today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883758) by [Skoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skoll/pseuds/Skoll). 



> Thanks to Skoll for blanket permission! :)
> 
> Left the theater wanting Mako and Raleigh friendship fic and found this gem and fired up Audacity right away.

cover art created by [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Something%20was%20bound%20to%20go%20right%20sometime%20today.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:02:35



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013072601.zip) | **Size:** 2 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Something%20was%20bound%20to%20go%20right%20sometime%20today.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
